The Mako Born
by Kburn
Summary: A few months after the defeat of Deepground, Reeve receives a letter from the mayor of the town of Outer Condor. An old member of SOLDIER has warnings about lingering Deepground and information about another old SOLDIER who might still be alive. However before the meeting can conclude, the old Fort Condor mako reactor goes up in flames.
1. Chapter 1: Outer Condor

The repetitive drumming of fingers on wood, filled the office as Reeve stared down at the mass of different files and paperwork in front of him. He was tired and it showed. The aftermath with the battle with Deepground was extreme. Constant organisation for the WRO to help those who had been evacuated back to their homes and the chaos the mass movement of people caused. While Deepground's original attack against Edge had done little damage overall. The true battle with Deepground in Mindgar had spilled out in places in to the city that had grown out of the old one. For the most part people were being settle down once again. Most of the people of the city had been able to return home. However there were other issues alongside it. Food relief for the populace that needed it, funerals for civilians and WRO troops that had died in the fighting as well making sure to keep the remains of the WRO forces at the ready, due to the occasional sighting of remenant Deepground troops that had escaped the battle. Finishing reading the current set of files, Reeve picked up his pen and started to leaf through the reports and request signing them off one after the other when he agreed with the need for action. While making short comments on other to be sent back to those who had sent them to him, to either refuse or explain alterations would be required first. Moving onto the next set of papers, somewhat surprised to find it was a handwritten letter amongst the printed documents.

* * *

 _Dear Commissioner Tuesti_

 _As I am sure you are aware, over the years since Meteorfall  
a small settlement has grown in the area surrounding area  
_ _around Fort Condor and its old mako reactor. While we have  
_ _had only a few dealing with your organization, instead relying  
_ _some of the old mercenaries that have settled here for security  
_ _and protection, one of those groups has asked I write to you on  
_ _their behalf._

 _They have recently come into contact with a small band of those  
_ _Deepground folks from a few months agos. While they managed  
_ _to drive them off, the leader of the merc group that did so has  
_ _apparently found some information that may of be of importance.  
_ _He asks that you please come to the town of Outer Conder at your  
_ _earliest convenience._

 _While I am somewhat uncertain in asking you to do so, he was  
incredibly insistent about it. Saying it is possible that if what he has  
_ _found is accurate, that it could hint at the fact that the Deepground  
_ _threat is not as quelled as might have been believed._

 _Your Faithfully_

 _The Mayor of Outer Condor, Cliff Stables._

* * *

Reeve placed the letter gently down on the desk in front of him. Rubbing his tired eyes clear before picking up and reading it again. It wasn't the first time someone had requested a meeting with him directly. Nor was it likely to be the last. He knew that their had been sighting of lingering Deepground troops, but up to this point there had not been any engagement as far as he was aware. The news that someone had indeed clashed with the group was worrying indeed. Worrying and important, but to go out of ihs way to visit the town himself while there was still always too much work to do was a stretch. However there was another option. Reeve opened the draw of his desk and pulled out a small phone like device and hit a button on it. A few minutes later, the door to his office opened and the small figure of the latest iteration of Cait Sith strolled casually into the room. "Something you need Reeve?" Cait Sith asked. "I need you to suit up and look in to this for me." Reeve explained holding up the letter. Cait Sith bounded up from the ground and ont to the desk and lean over to read the letter. "Understood. You're to busy lad I get it." Cait Sith said with a large nod and took the letter before jumping back down to the ground. "And if she isn't busy take Yuffie." Reeve called out as Cait was making his way to the door. "If I'm too busy to look in on the meeting remotely, she can help decide what to do with whatever this information mentioned is." Reeve explained. "Got it." Cait replied with another big nod, before folding the letter up and tucked it into the side of one of his boots. Once the cat was gone, Reeve returned to his work.

Heading out of the office Cait Sith took the elevator to the lower levels, where a mix of equipment storage and science labs were. Heading into the small robotic lab used by Reeve. Cait Sith found one of the Reeve robotic suits and climbed inside. Standing up from a table now in the likeness of his own creator. From there it was simply a matter of trying to track down the WRO resident ninja and head of information gathering. It was late, and while Reeve was still at work most were not. Cait Sith didn't know for sure were Yuffie would be but if she was in the headquarters it was likely she was sleeping. Taking the elevator once more, Cait Sith ended up in the residential level. A mix between a barrack for one site personal along with larger rooms for some of the higher ranks members of the WRO. As he moved through the floor towards Yuffie's room, passing WRO personal gave him nods or salutes, under the belief he was Reeve. Along the way, Cait passed another of the rooms, glancing over the nameplate and giving a sorrowful shaking of his head. Not everyone had made it in recent times. Upon reaching Yuffie's room, pressed a button on the door. Which caused a bell to ring inside the room, however there was no response. Trying the bell again, before knocking on the door loudly. There was still no response, and assuming that Yuffie must have been out of the building on business turned to leave. Only to have the door to open behind him. "Gawd...do you know what the time is." The groggy voice of the normally excitable Yuffie caused Cait to turn back around. "Oh Reeve…" Yuffie said shocked to see him and perking up a little. "No wait." There was a sudden realization, hand on her hip Yuffie leaned forward to examine Cait Sith. "Cait?" She asked. "Aye missy." Cait replied, speaking in his normal manner with a wink but the words coming out in Reeve's voice. "Ugh don't talk like that looking like him, it's weird." Yuffie said with a cringe rubbing her face. "Apologise, I will avoid it. I am always shocked that you can tell who I am under this suit." Cait said switching back to Reeve more serious demeanor. "You have to wake up early to trick me." Yuffie said posing and beaming with pride. "And talking about early, it is so what you need Cait?" "A mission. If I can come in, I'll be glad to explain." Cait said and Yuffie waved him inside.

* * *

Out in a field nearby the town Outer Condor. A young man laying on the ground, looked up at the skies and watched the clouds. He was tall, slim but fresh faced. His brown hair was plain but messy. He should have been working, or more correctly training but he had grown bored and decided to take some time to relax. The clouds were not exactly interesting, but he knew that if he closed his eyes he would end up falling asleep. Something that would for certain gotten him into trouble. It was then one of the clouds, twisted in shape unnaturally and then started to split open. Eye widening the boy leap to his feet and stared up to the skies as the hulking yet sleek shape of an aircraft broke into sight. The boy screamed, recognising the ships design as WRO ship and knew of circumstances surrounding the request for the organization leader to visit. Bending over, the man grabbed a large metal case and slung it over his shoulder. Before running as fast as he could towards the town. He had spotted the ship quite far off, and quickly threw the case into the back of a pick up truck. Leaping inside the front quickly and driving at speed towards the town. The town was small, around the size of Kalm before it had swelled with refugees after Meteorfall, if not somewhat smaller. Built on the grassy ridge to the north of Fort Condor, it looked over towards the Fort from a distance. The town seemingly growing down the ridge further north, a singular road stretching towards the nearby river.

Slamming the truck to a halt outside of the town. The young man jumped out of the truck. his case being left in the back as he rushed into the town and towards one of the larger building. "Kunsel!" He shouted, as he crashed inside the main room of the building. A large open space filled with tables, chair and drinking occupants. "Keep it down kid." One of the drinkers shouted back to agreeing murmurs of others. "Does anyone know where Kunsel is?" He asked no longer shouting but still in a louder then normal voice. "I'm right here Marcus." Another man called down from an upstairs landing looking down at the bar area and the young man Marcus. Kunsel was shorter then Marcus but not by much, and while Marcus might have been called skinny, Kunsel was fit, lean and toned. His hair was bright orange and short but spiked up as best he could with its length. "What is the panic?" Kunsel asked, moving across the hall and starting to head down the stairs. "The WRO are here." Marcus explained. The ambient noise from those drinking in the bar area immediately went silent. Some turned to look at weapons, while those who kept them closer by were already moving for them to be ready. Without even looking Kunsel seemed to notice the movement for weapons. "Everyone calm down. The WRO are hopefully here because I had the Mayor ask them to come." Kunsel called out quickly, and there was an immediately a relaxing among the drinkers. Reaching the bottom of the stairs and Marcus, Kunsel gently laid a hand on the younger man's shoulder. "Didn't I tell you to keep the WRO coming a secret, Marcus." Kunsel said with a tone of disappointment. "I know but they're already here, and I figured you want to know as soon as possible and I wasn't thinking and I'm sorry I didn't think it would matter an.." "Enough. Calm down. It's okay. I was just hoping to let people know after the meeting but I suppose doing so know won't do any harm." Kunsel said seemingly lightening up. "Luxiere should be asleep in his room. Go wake him up and then meet me down at the mayor's." Kunsel told him and Marcus nodded. Walking towards the stairs.

Turning to the bar Kunsel spoke up to better explain what was going on. "I apologise for not letting everyone know to expect the WRO might be coming. It about the Deepground troops from the other day. I know we are all trying to give back in our own way, but the size of the WRO military put you ill at ease. However what we found on those men could mean big problems. Hiding that, not being willing to at least share that information with the WRO would muddy our honour. Would spit in the face of what we are trying to work towards in hopes for making up for our pasts." Kunsel tried to emulate the speeches of those he knew. To put his men and women at ease. He had grown in the last few years, become something of a leader but he didn't think he had the soul of those from olden days. "I promise to let everyone know how the meeting goes and to make it up for keeping it secret the next drink is on the guilds tab." Kunsel added to a cheer. What words might not work, subtle bribery he was done speaking. He moved over to the wall at the back end of the bar. Where a weapon rack sat. A mix of rifles, swords and other small arms. Taking one of the rifles, threw the strap over his shoulder before pushing the rifle to settle on his back. Followed by taking one of the swords and strapping it to his hip. Leaving the building and heading down the road to the town hall.

* * *

The Shadowcat model WRO van came to a halt outside the town hall of Outer Condor. The drivers turned off the van, and got out as another WRO trooper got out the other side. Heading to the back of the van, one of the opened the back doors allowing Reeve and Yuffie to climb out. "Stay with the Shadowcat." Reeve ordered the white and red uniformed pair. Before heading up the steps of the town hall. Moving to knock, the door swung open before Reeve Sith could do so. An old man, in grey clothes and straw hat stood there. "Welcome commissioner, come in, come in." The man said moving aside to allow Yuffie and Reeve Sith inside. "Thank you." Reeve Sith replied calmly entering with Yuffie following. Waiting with the man he assumed was the mayor were 6 people, standing in two groups of three. One group were dressed the same. Black form fitting clothes, while two of them had swords on their hips and rifles over there backs, the last though appeared weaponless. The second trio however were a mismatch of clothes and equipment. One was a women, dressed in greens and blues, a large handgun on her hip. The second was in reds and blue, another women with a pair of smaller swords then the other groups. The last though wore blue alone, was older and much larger and didn't appear to have any weapon.

The mayor walked around to the front of the armed men and woman. "Allow me to get introductions out of the way. This is Kunsel and Luxiere. Leaders of one of the groups that protects Outer Condor and there youngest member Marcus. It is on Kunsel behalf I called you here. Just to be up front, Kunsel group is made up of mostly Ex-Shinra military personnel." The mayor explained waving to each of them in turn, before turning to the other group. "And this is the leader of the other main group. Stone and his most skilled members. Piper and Sharon." The mayor told Reeve Sith and Yuffie. The older large man was Stone, while it appeared the gunner was Piper and the swordswoman was Sharon. "They are made up mostly of retired mercenaries that used to help defend Fort Condor." The mayor smiled turning to Reeve Sith once more. "And I am of course the mayor Cliff Stables." he introduced himself last.

"A group made of Ex-Shinra and a group made of Mecanary that used to fight Shinra. I'm shocked that doesn't lead to complications." Reeve Sith noted. "It does on occasion, but both groups helped build Outer Condor. In fact quite a few of the residence here are old Shinra workers, that before Edge was built felt like outcast when taking refuge in Kalm." Cliff explained. "People were a little less likely to help those they felt were to blame for what happened to Midgar. Some expect that if we could reach Junon we would be more likely to get help, but the people of Fort Condor took pity on us." Luxiere cut in curtly. "Understandable, but I am more curious about why I was asked here." Reeve Sith said attempting to get right to business. "Of course, of course. First let get more comfortable." Cliff said, leading them all to a small meeting room. "Alright let get this over with I hate meetings." Yuffie quipped once everyone was seated. "Yes. Please." Reeve Sith agreed. "I guess I'll start." Stone said in a gruff voice. "My guys were investigated a couple of missing people down by the riverside farms north of here. We tracked them down, and discovered a few Deepground troops holed up in a cave down there. Realising that Deepground were dangerous and not wanting to take our chances alone we called in Kunsel and his Shinra buddies." "Ex-Shinra." "Whatever Ex-Shinra. Anyway between our two groups we outnumbered them with ease but they went down fighting." Stone finished before waving back to Kunsel.

"They had some equipment, materia and stuff we expected but we also found this." Kunsel said, pulling a small hand computer disk. "We already looked at it. It contains files on how Deepground's Tsviets were made and a reference to a G SOLDIER." Kunsel said handing sliding across the desk to Reeve Sith. "This isn't exactly news to me. We have found similar files." Reeve Sith answered but took the disk anyway handing it to Yuffie. "Yeah Vincent was the one who found them right?" Yuffie asked but knew that he had been. "That not why I asked you to come out here. I called you because I'm pretty sure who it is referring too." Kunsel said. "Who?" Reeve Sith asked directly. "Genesis Rhapsodos." Luxiere cut in to answer before Kunsel could. "Genesis, 1st Class SOLDIER Killed in action alongside another 1st class Angeal Hewley." Reeve Sith said taking the information directly from old stored memories of Shinra. "Wait you had us bring the WRO all the way here to tell them a dead guy was used. This is a waste of time." Stone said moving to stand. "He didn't die it was a cover up. They rebelled against Shinra and SOLDIER. Took some of our members alongside them and a Shinra researcher." Luxiere cut in and explained quickly causing Stone to settle in his seat once more.

"You are Ex-SOLDIER?" Reeve Sith said surprised, up to this point he had assumed they were part of Shinra security. "Normal SOLDIER don't use guns, plus you don't have the eyes for it." Reeve Sith said, suddenly causing Yuffie to jump up and lean across the table and stare at Kunsel and Luxiere in the eyes. "They are wearing coloured contacts!" Yuffie exclaimed crashing back into her seat and tipping the chair back and balancing there. "Yes we are, it can freak out visitors we get more flack then other Ex-Shinra. Plus we are not SOLDIER anymore we don't have to follow their equipment regulations." Kunsel explained. "But that isn't what is important right now." "You're right. So Genesis didn't die and Shinra covered it up. Why? and why do you think that means he is the one in these files." Reeve Sith asked. "Because he and Angeal were part of an offshoot of the Jenova project. A failed one, they had unstable genetics that allowed them to imprint his own genetics on to other and create clones. With Shinra's track record doesn't that sound like the perfect thing they would try and use to create even more powerful SOLDIER like the Tsviets." Kunsel explained. "I'm not pretending to know everything that happened, but I always tried my hardest to keep an ear to the ground. If Genesis was alive and Shinra captured him, I know for sure they would have experimented on him." he tried to justify his point further.

Reeve Sith looked over Kunsel, measuring up his attitude and tone. It sounded as if he was being sincere. "You say he had unstable genes, wouldn't he have died then?" Reeve Sith asked. "You would expect that, but back in Midgar there was a reporter who used to report on sighting of him. Those sighting ended around the time an old friend of mine and Luxiere died. The same SOLDIER who had been the one originally sent out after Genesis." Kunsel replied. "How long ago was this?" Reeve Sith questioned further. "Around half a year before Meteorfall." Kunself told him. Thinking to himself Reeve Sith tried piecing old and new information together to access how likely Kunsel's suspicions were, however before he could decide what to do. The room shook and a deafening sound of what seemed to be an explosion in the distance. "What in Gaia?" Stone cursed leaping from his seat and rushing for the door. The rest of those in the meeting except for the mayor himself being quick to follow. Bursting outside, the men and women ended up collecting around the door each of them looking off into the distance at the cause of the explosion. Smoke billowed out of the old mako reactor atop Fort Condor. While from here it didn't seem as if the explosion had been large enough to damage the building or the fort it resided on top of. The smoke made it obvious there must have been a fire somewhere inside the reactor.

"I'm gonna go look Reeve." Yuffie said with a nod, crouched down briefly before taking off at an impressive high speed sprint towards the Fort. "We're going to, Marcus keys." Kunsel ordered, catching them as the teenager threw them in his direction. Marcus and Luxiere jumping on to the back of the pick up truck as Kunsel leap into the front taking off after Yuffie. Not to be out done by the Ex-Shinra group, Stone, Piper and Sharon moved into action as well. The large man jumping onto a huge motorbike, with the women squeezing into a sidecar. Reeve Sith slowly followed, ordering the WRO trooper in the Shadowcat to follow after them, before climbing in to the back of the van.

* * *

Yuffie was the first to reach the base of Fort Condor. While the other had been in cars, or on bikes. The terrain meant that they had to navigate around the ridge that Outer Conder live on. While Yuffie had simply jumped from the top of it to the ground below before pushing forward. "Is everyone alright?" Yuffie shouted as she saw the entrance of the fort, a small group four or five people pulling themself through the exit in a mix of injuries or smoke caused coughs. "We'll live." One of the men managed to answer. "Please we have to put out the fire. Before it spreads and damages the nest." The man added looking up. Yuffie remembered what he was talking about, the condor nest the fort was name after. "Is there anyone else inside?" Yuffie asked. "I don't know. These days no one lives inside full time, we mostly come and go. There could be." The man told her. "Okay...I try and see if there is and then I'll try and stop the fire. I think there are other coming after me, when they get here tell them I've already gone inside." Yuffie told the man and quickly pulled off her small white grey armband. Stretching the thing over the top of her head, and pulling it down until it covered her mouth she rushed into the fort.

The main entrance was pretty much smoke free, and Yuffie easily jumped up the hole where a ladder lead to the next floor. The main area of the Fort was smokey but not badly, and she made her way to the next floor soon enough. However this is where it grew bad. The small wooden hut section of the fort, that looked down at the world below was most filled with smoke, and the door beyond lead up to the Mako Reactor. It was once she was inside the reactor, that the heat and glow of flames greated her. That was to be expected. What was not expected, was the noise. The mechanical whir and hum of pipes. The glow of lights and consoles that was not flames but from man-made parts of the power plant. Someone had turned the reactor on. While she had confirmed that the building was clear along the way up to the reactor. She was now presented with a problem. Firstly, she didn't exactly have any means of putting out the fire in order to get further inside and turn the reactor off. Secondly even if she had been able to put out the fire herself, she had no idea how to actually turn off a Mako reactor. With much option, Yuffie was forced to head back, she had only got to the old living area of the fort when she came across some of the others.

Kunsel, Luxiere and the kid Marcus, who now was carrying a huge long metal case. Plus the three Mercenaries Stone, Piper and Sharon. "Did Reeve come?" Yuffie asked. "Down with his men helping the people." Stone told her quickly pushing past her. "You find anything?" Luxiere asked her. "The fire is in the reactor, it sound like someone has turned the reactor on. This way." She answered and quickly lead them off. "Hades this is bad." Kunsel muttered as he saw the fire and damage. "Bad? How bad?" Sharon asked, however Kunsel ignored the question to start. Instead turning to Marcus. "Set up, start putting out the fire." He order before turning to Luxiere. "You take the main console to shut this damn thing down once it's ready. I'll go shut down the main value in the central chamber. We have to be quick before the reactor risks exploding completely." Kunsel continued giving out orders.

"I'll go with you, SOLDIER boy. You two stay with SOLDIER boy number 2." Stone told his allies. "I will too, but first we need that fire quelled." Yuffie agreed. "Marcus!" Kunsel shouted. Down on the ground, the metal case on the floor Marcus was rushing to open it. Opening it up he pulled out a large sniper rifle looking weapon. Except it lacked a scope and in its place, he was screwing in a green orb of what was obviously materia. Once done, he stood and turned to face the fire and pulled the trigger. A high pressure jet of water, instead of any normal projectile suddenly burst forth from the weapon. Steam billowing up as the water hit the flames and Marcus started put the flames out. Under different circumstances, Yuffie would have asked about the gun and materia but they had more pressing problem. "Follow me." Kunsel called out and rushed forward, heading deeper into the facility once Marcus had cleared them a path to do so with the hose from his gun. Meanwhile, Luxiere moved towards the consoles, trying to find those that were still working and would be able to shut the reactor down once the main valve inside was closed.

While there were fires along the way to the main chamber of the reactor, they were luckily not as bad as they had been in the entrance area. In fact it looked like some of the place fires had started had gone out naturally being unable to sustain themselves. The trio, Yuffie, Kunsel and Stone had to climb around a few pipes to get where they were going but it didn't take as long as it could have done. Soon enough the three of them stood at the edge of a small bridge like area, at the other end housing the center of the reactor. Yuffie cross quickly to the device in the center. "Is this what we are looking for?" She asked looking back over to Kunsel. "Yeah, we should just be able to turn thi...are you fucking kidding me." He swore as he followed and saw the state the thing was in. The circular handle for the main valve was missing, seemingly torn off leaving just a small bar of metal. Grabbing it he tried to turn it, but with any leverage he was able to do so. Suddenly he was shoved aside. "Let me." Stone said confidently, the large man grabbing the bar, he started to turn it. Surprising Kunsel to find the man actually managed to start doing so, even though it was slow going.

Yuffie though felt like none of this made sense. The handle had been damaged, the reactor turned on and allowed to start breaking down. It seemed too much like none of this could have been an accident, but most importantly she felt like as she was being watched. Turning and looking up, she screamed. "Look out." as she shoved Kunsel aside with one hand, and leap out of the way of an incoming ball of flames. The was a crash at the other end of the bridge as fell from the scaffolding above. At first glance it looked like a normal Deepground trooper, but the its face was luminous green,and jutting from hole in its armour were jagged crystals some green and some purple. Yuffie recognised it immediately and couldn't believe her eyes. It was materia, covering and growing from his body. The materia cover trooper lifted a hand and aimed towards Stone's back. Another ball of flame bursting forth towards the mercenary. Yuffie intercepted quickly, spinning her large shuriken and cutting the flames from the air before letting it go at the end of her swing. The spinning metal flying through the air in a curved path before slamming into the trooper's chest.

It staggered but quickly steadied itself once more. Starting to move forward toward the three of them. Moving its hand to aim once more. Kunsel saw that it was aiming for Stone. Almost as if it was trying to stop him closing the valve, and quickly acted. In a rush he flipped his rifle from off his back and started shooting charging towards it. Hit by the hail of bullets, the trooper fultured but didn't go down. Getting close Kunsel reached swung the rifle back over his back, and quickly drew his sword from his side. Leaping into the air and bringing it down hard with both hands. The trooper caught the blade with one hand, and with a strength Kunsel would never have expected from one of the normal Deepground troopers, tossed him aside as if he was a pebble. Fumbling the air, he managed to catch on to the railing of the bridge and not fall into the reactor below. It was then he saw that Yuffie had been following his attack. Distracted by Kunsel, she had come in low and grabbed her shuriken and placed her feet against the trooper's chest. Kicking back she flew up into the air, ripping the shuriken from his body and flipped backward through the air with a serene sort of grace.

Landing in a low crouch, she immediately threw the shuriken once more at the enemy. A more direct path, and with more power behind it. The materia covered trooper, tried to recover and snatch the shuriken from the air, but was too slow. The weapon slamming into its head, and it shattered like glass, the shuriken continuing on its path and embedding in the far wall. Headless the trooper took a step forward and then fell forward. As it hit the ground, it broke apart leaving behind just the troopers armor and broken shards of materia. Yuffie rushed over to Kunsel and help the Ex-SOLDIER back up and over the railing of the bridge. "Any idea what just happened?" Kunsel asked Yuffie, but the young women shook her head and shrugged. "Stone. How you managing?" Kunsel asked, his attention instead scanning the rafters above them incase they came under attack again. "Almost there." The mercenary shouted before grunting and letting go of what remained of the handle. Looking down at his hand, and shaking the blood back into them. "Let just hope your friend finishes shutting the reactor down." Stone said leading the way out of the main chamber. "Wait." Yuffie called, bending down and grabbing a hand full of the shatter materia that had been the trooper. "Reeve will need to see this." She explained, and then grabbed her shuriken from the wall before following.


	2. Chapter 2: Shutdown

The young Marcus continued to use his weapon as a means of putting out the fires in the main entrance of the reactor. The sniper rifle looking weapon spewing forth a stream of water, which he aimed directly at the base of the fires. "Try to avoid any of the electronics kid." Luxiere explained looking down from above as he was climbing a change to one of the gantryways above. "I know. I know." Marcus snapped back without looking to the Ex-SOLDIER. "and ladies there should be some fire extinguishers somewhere. Find them and help out." Luxiere called again, as he finished hauling himself up. "We don't take orders from you." Piper refused, but Sharon whacked her on the shoulder with the back of her hand. "This is the time to argue over unimportant things." She chided the other retired mercenary, before moving to search. Piper sighed and moved to search as well. Rolling her eyes along the way. Even though she wasn't taking the search as seriously as Sharon was, it was Piper who managed to find an old fire extinguisher mounted to the wall first. Reaching out she pulled the thing off of the wall, turning it in her hands to get ready to use it. "Are you fucking kidding me?" She cursed as when she turned the thing around, she saw a giant hole in side of the container. Melted, but unlike any normal fire damage she had seen and it didn't exactly look like the fires had reached this far anyway. "Didn't Shinra ever replace this crap?" She called up to Luxiere tossing the metal container to the ground, seeing as it was useless.

Luxiere leaned over the side of the gantry way and looked down at Piper. "What are you moaning about?" He groaned at her. "The fire extinguishers are ruined. That's what I'm moaning about." Piper quipped back. "Find something else then, no damn reason to give me attitude." Luxiere told her, only for Piper to suddenly draw her large handgun out in a blur of motion. "The hell is your problem women?" Luxiere shouted and his hand started to go for his sword. Piper didn't give him chance and pulled the trigger of her gun briefly drowning out the hum of the reactor with the crash of gunfire. Blinking Luxiere was shocked to not feel any pain, the bullet having sailed right pass his head, and then his eyes widened. Spinning hand still going for his sword, he pulled the blade free from his waist and slashed low out of instinct. Body having made the connection that Piper had been firing at something else, even if his brain was still a few milliseconds behind. Cutting one of the legs out from under, what Piper had shot at he looked up to see what it was. A man in a broken uniform, with crystals of varied colours growing from underneath it. It fell to the ground, but lifted an arm up to aim at Luxiere. A ball of fire caught Luxiere directly in the chest, sending him flying backwards and over the edge of the railing. Flipping in the air, Luxiere landed on his feet. Blade still in one hand, the other clutching his chest and patting of the flames before they could spread across his clothes.

"You could of warned me." Luxiere shouted at Piper, readying his blade as the creature climbed to it feet and vaulted over the railing to landing front of him. "Look out." Piper said sarcastically, aiming her gun once again and pulling the trigger in quick succession. The man staggered under the fire, but lifted a hand and aimed off to the side. A ball of fire sent flying towards Marcus who was still focused on battling the fire. Luxiere leap to the side, in an attempt to intercept the attack with his sword but was too slow. Luckily the second mercenary women had seen as well. Sharon was quick to dart into the way. Drawing the pair of short swords from her back, and with them held out in front of her. Blocked the fireball with the pair of blades with an X shaped slash. Piper continued to fire upon the crystalised man, forcing it to focus on her and Luxiere again. As Luxiere charge into it. Slashing it across the chest with a double handed swing. The man was sent back flying into the wall, a huge gash in the front of its armor revealing even more crystal underneath. Against any normal man, Luxiere would have expected it to be a killing blow, but it seemed mostly unfazed by the attack. Raising it hand to unleash another tirade of fireballs and force him to block. Suddenly off from his side a low rumbling roar came forth, as the large form of Stone came into view.

Fist raised, the older man charged but it looked as if he had no way of defending himself as the creature turned the aim of it fire against the man. Before the balls of flame could hit him though, a spinning wheel of metal flew in from the direction he had come from. It curved flight path cutting through the fire and allowing him to get close. With a palm, Stone slammed the creature back up against the wall before slamming his large fist directly into it head. Trapped between the incoming blow and the metal of the reactor walls, the head of the creature shattered into pieces before collapsing to the floor. Yuffie and Kunsel came running in from inside the reactor. "Marcus are you okay?" Kunsel asked urgently. "I'm fine." Marcus answered simply. "Yeah worry about the kid and not the guy who took a ball of fire to the chest." Luxiere said with an annoyed tone. "We've shut the valve, have you finished shutting down the reactor?" Yuffie instead asked to end the complaining. "I think Luxiere didn't get chance to before that thing attacked." Sharon explained, pointing up to the gantryway where the console Luxiere had been attempting to get to had been. Kunsel rushed over to the chain Luxiere had used to climb up before and moved to climb it himself. Meanwhile Yuffie leapt up after him, to act as a protector incase another of those creatures attacked.

Rushing to the console, Kunsel quickly finalized the shutdown of the reactor. The humming slowly dying down and the lights of the room dimming as the power started to drain out of the system. "Well I guess that is one job well done SOLDIER." Stone shouted, as Kunsel and Yuffie climbed back down towards the other. "What were those things?" Piper asked looking at Stone, as she slid her gun away. "No damn clue, one of them attacked us down inside too." Stone explained. "They look like Deepground, but as if there bodies had been replaced with Materia. We will have to look into it, for now though. Marcus how is it going with the fires?" Kunsel asked to get focused back on the more urgent issue. "I should be able to finish in a few more minutes if no of those guys come back and end up causing more." Marcus told them all, turning back to hose down the lingering flames. "I guess we sit here till you are done then, can't have one of those things attacking you." Piper said her hand still resting on her gun even though she had holstered it. "I have a better plan, Sharon go back to town grab a few of the guys, I don't want this reactor left unguard for at least the next few day." Stone ordered and the women rushed out without a word. "Not a bad idea, Luxiere you do the same and ask if anyone has enough expertise among the men to properly decommission this thing. I don't want anyone able to turn it back on." Kunsel ordered in return and threw the keys to the pick up to the other Ex-SOLDIER. "Yeah yeah, on it." Luxiere groaned catching the keys with one hand.

* * *

Around an hour later, the fires had been dealt with and a small combine force of Ex-Shinra military personnel and retired mercenaries had secured the reactor and the fort completely. Sitting in the living area of the fort, Marcus, Yuffie, Kunsel and Cait Sith still in his Reeve suit were sat. "So what is the situation, what exactly happened in there?" Reeve Sith asked looking to Yuffie. "So one had turned on the reactor, and either the purposely broke it or lack of maintenance caused it to malfunction after they had." Yuffie replied. "They looked like Deepground, we must have missed a few in our recent encounter with them." Kunsel explained. "Yeah but I bet when you met them they weren't made of Materia like these ones were." Yuffie said placing the shattered materia she had collected on the table in front of Reeve Sith. "Made of Materia?" Reeve Sith asked in a tone of complete disbelief. "Yeah like there bodies had been converted into it, like it was growing out of them." Yuffie continued picking up one of the pieces of materia shards. "Yeah like you might find in a Mako spring or in a reactor core. The unrefined kind before it get turned into something that can be used effectively." Kunsel explained. "There was only two of them, but they gave us a little trouble. They could sling spells with ease and breaking materia isn't exactly easy." Yuffie told him. "That sounds like something we will have to look into." Reeve Sith said waving over to one of the WRO men that were on the other side of the room. "Yes Commissioner?" The trooper asked. "Have someone find a secure container and have these shard stored and taken back to the ship." Reeve ordered. "Yes sir."The trooper answered and quickly made his way off to complete the instruction.

Reeve slid his chair back and stood from the table. "I am going to have to have to head back to HQ and try and arranged finding someone who might be able to figure out this." Reeve Sith told Yuffie, with a wave to the shards of materia. "I am sorry but our meeting here is going to have to take a lesser priority until we know if we could have another serious threat on our hands." Reeve Sith said looking to Kunsel. "Actually I have an idea." Marcus spoke up. "Go on." Reeve Sith said. "Kunsel knows quite a few people in Shinra and those who no longer work with them. One of them was a materia researcher, he was the one who help Kunsel figure out my gun before he gave it to me." Marcus explained, pointing to the gun case. "I wanted to ask about that." Yuffie said. "What gun?" Reeve Sith asked not having seen it. Marcus quickly got up and pulled the case over. Flicking the case open, and pulling the rifle out. "This one. It a Materia powered rifle." Marcus told them. "Why do you even have such a thing?" Reeve leaned closer, examining it. It didn't seem that different then other weapons that were designed to have slot for Materia. In fact it only had a single slot, while he knew of weapons that could house more. "That because of me. Luxiere and I took it alongside some of the Materia from the Materia research facility at Shinra HQ before the meteor hit. I gave it to him, when he wanted to join up with me and Luxiere. He was thankful, that we got him and his mother out of Midgar back then." Kunsel explained though at the end of his explanation both his and Marcus's expressions sombered somewhat.

"But what Marcus said is right. I know where she went after she was last here. It possible she could figure out such a strange occurrence." Kunsel told them. "While I wouldn't say no to any assistance, I don't think relying on single scientist is a smart idea." Reeve Sith said as Marcus moved to put his rifle back away. "I didn't think you would Mr. Tuesti, you must have your own men for that,but any extra insight can't be bad." Marcus finished putting the rifle away and pulled the case off the table. "Actually with the decrease in use of Materia after Shinra downsizing, means that the WRO does not have a dedicated team of researchers for Materia. I expect that we will have to ask the remaining Shinra group for help." Reeve admitted. "But as I said I wouldn't say no to any help. If you are willing to go and find this old acquaintance of yours Kunsel." Reeve said looking from the young man to the Ex-SOLDIER. Kunsel looked to Marcus wondering why he had brought up the scientist, he could understand wanting to help, but they were helping by protecting Outer Condor. Then it dawned on him, by being in a position to help Reeve and WRO. He was in a position to ask for something in return.

"Alright but on one condition." Kunsel said looking back to Reeve Sith. "If you are going to ask Shinra for assistance, that mean speaking with Rufus Shinra. He is rarely without the turks nearby. I want you to ask their boss, Tseng if he can confirm that Genesis died. I believe he had been working with the SOLDIER sent after Genesis. He is the only person I know who might know for sure one way or the other what happened to him." Kunsel explained his condition at length. Reeve Sith thought about it, and if the real Reeve would agree to such a condition. Asking a single question for extra help in investigating, didn't seem like very high of a price. "I can agree to that." Reeve Sith answered and held out a hand toward Kunsel over the table. Kunsel took the hand, and shook it before standing himself. "The let me go explain to Luxiere and get supplies and I have me and Marcus head out to track her down." Kunsel said and was about to leave to find Luxiere. Marcus grabbed his case and awkwardly holding the large thing over his shoulder jogged after Kunsel. "I guess we should get back home than." Yuffie said in a sad tone. Not exactly looking forward to getting on flying back. "Actually I want you to go with them. Make sure this Ex-Shinra scientist gets to us safely. From how you described the Materia Deepground, it was almost like they were attempting to prevent you fixing the reactor. They might go after people who could find out what they are." Reeve Sith instructed. He knew flying Yuffie all the way back to WRO Headquarters, would be a waste of time. She was more useful in the field in some way and if the real Reeve decided against wait Cait had then they could alway call her and tell her to come back in. "Okay you call the shots." Yuffie said bounding away, off to explain to Kunsel that Reeve had asked her to go with them.

* * *

Some time later, after Kunsel had made arrangements with Luxiere about leaving him in charge of the Ex-Shinra militia while Kunsel was away. As well as having a few people load up their pick up with food and supplies. Kunsel, Yuffie and Marcus ended up on the road. Kunsel behind the wheel, and Yuffie in the seat beside him. While Marcus was outside on the back of the truck performing some maintenance on his rifle after the prolonged usage earlier in the day. "So where exactly are we going anyway, is it a long trip to where this egghead is?" Yuffie asked leaning back in the seat her feet kicked up on the dashboard. "Not really. We just have to get to Junon and then take a boat over to Costa del Sol. Hopefully she hasn't moved on yet." Kunsel explained. "Awww gawd a boat really. Do we have to?" Yuffie groaned not exactly like the idea of being on the sea much. "Unless you plan to swim across the ocean." Kunsel quipped. Yuffie sighed and looked around absentmindedly, trying to distract herself from the thoughts of impending sea sickness in her future. When in her random looking around she looked over her shoulder and saw Marcus in the back working on his gun. "So what is his story anyway. You said you got him out of Midgar around Meteorfall but you mentioned his mother too." Yuffie said not seeing exactly why the Ex-SOLDIER would have save two people in particular. Kunsel sighed.

"That SOLDIER I mentioned, the one who was sent after Genesis. Once helped Marcus when the kid was young. Even after Marcus had stolen his wallet and all his money. His mother was sick and he had lost the money for the medicine she needed. My friend got it back. Whenever I would head down to the slum where Marcus lived for different reasons. Marcus would see my uniform and ask me where my friend had gone wanting to thank him. Well when the meteor was coming and me and Luxiere were planning are leaving Shinra. We went to the slums to try and make sure someone dear to my friend was okay. We couldn't find her though. Not wanting to let down his memory we did the next best thing we could and helped Marcus and his mother. Geostigma took her with in a year. She had always been ill, her body couldn't handle it." as Kunsel spoke, the truck slowed down. Somewhat distracted by the telling and not wanting to risk ending up putting them in a ditch. Yuffie pulled her feet off of the dashboard, the serious story not exactly making her feel like it was a respectful thing to do while he told it. However it just left her with more questions. Why had Kunsel wanted to leave Shinra with Luxiere. Who had he being trying to get out of the slums before he found Marcus instead and who was this old friend of his. He didn't speak as if they were around anymore either. However she felt like she had already pried to much into the personal lives. She was glad Marcus didn't have to here Kunsel explaining about how his mother had died. That would have been more awkward than it already was. Silence growing between the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3: Phone Calls and Questions

The wheels of the large motorcycle kicked up dust and dirt out backwards, as it speed over the terrain leading towards Junon. Moving at a such a high speed, if it wasn't for the pair of goggle like darkened glasses, wind factor alone would have made it uncomfortable for his eyes to move that fast. It wouldn't take much longer to reach where he was going though. He could already see where the backside of Junon, peaked up above the cliffside it was built into, and made a turn to the left to start heading for where the land eventually flattened out to plains. Knowing that to enter Junon, you had to take lift from the town at the base of city, slash old Shinra military installation. He had wondered a couple of times, why they hadn't installed an entrance into the tower that poked above the cliff side, but considered that it was where the airport of the city was and having an entrance from that side may not have been considered very secure.

After a little more time riding, he saw Under Junon town and started to bring his bike to a slow. There was no reason to approach the town at such speed. Eventually coming to a halt at the road entering the small town, he dismounted off his bike. Pulling his goggle down and letting them hang from his neck, Cloud Strife put on hand on the front of his bike and pushed it along as he walk through town toward the towering Junon. It was unshocking, that as he went through some people recognised him. Some gave nods of respect, others pointed and had whispered conversations between themselves. Even before the event fighting against Sephiroth had made him and the other famous, people in town had known who he was. Having ending up saving a young girl when they had first passed through here on their travels.

Cloud sighed to himself, as he heard his name screamed off to his side. Turning to look, a young girl in her early teens came running towards him. Cloud staggered as the she crashed into his side and hugged him tightly. He froze for a second, before being tempted to push the girl off, still not exactly comfortable with people hugging him. He didn't though and instead greeted her plainly. "Hello Priscilla." He said and waited and the girl stopped hugging him. "So finally coming back to marry me." She replied. "Not interested." Cloud said back and the girl smiled before laughing. "You're no fuuun." She moaned but didn't seem as if the blatant refusal worried her. "So why are you all the way out here?" Priscilla asked him, looking behind him at the bike. "Work." Cloud answered flatly. "Do you have to rush?" she asked. "Not exactly, but I shouldn't waste time unnecessarily." Cloud told her turning back to his bike and starting to push it along once more. Priscilla following alongside him.

"One of your friend is here to. The big guy with the metal arm." Priscilla told him, as she skipped along. "Barret. I know." Cloud replied, without even looking to her. "Awww can't you at least pretend to be surprised." The girl said playfully. "Not happening." Cloud told her plainly. Stopping as the pair of them reached the side of the city and the lift up into Junon. "I'll come say hello again, if I have time on the way back out." Cloud explained and waiting for the lift to come down and pushing his bike on to the freight elevator. "You better, if you don't I'll beat you up." She shouted not sounding very serious as the doors closed behind him. He couldn't help but smile just for a second, wondering what Marlene and Denzel would be like once they were older.

* * *

"Sir. Here." A WRO trooper said, placing down another pile of papers on the way too small desk in front of Barret. "Damn it Reeve." Barret muttered to himself. "Sir?" The WRO trooper said not having heard and thinking the man might have been giving an order. "It's nothing. Just hating myself for agreeing to check on what you guys are doing here for the commissioner." Barret moaned waving the man away. Looking at the papers, dozens of blueprints and designed for modifications to some of the old ships used by Junon. Retrofitting them from ships meant for war, until ones that could hopefully extend on the ability to find new resources. Equipment designed for seismic surveying in hopes of finding oil. Reeve had asked him to go over the modification they had been making, and see if there was any problem in the attempt to convert land based methods for finding resources. Being familiar with those methods used on land, and knowing that if the WRO back capable of reliably finding new fields he would have less work he had to do himself elsewhere.

The door into the room opened again and the WRO trooper he had just waved away stepped back in. "What now?" He said gruffly, when had agreed to help Reeve this time round, he hadn't expected the paperwork and it had left him somewhat annoyed. That annoyance vanished as someone stepped in behind the WRO trooper. "Cloud? What are you doing here?" Barret called quickly getting up from his chair. Cloud waked over and dropped a box right on the desk. "Killing two birds with one stone." Cloud said. "What you talking about?" Barret grabbed the box tore the top off with his metal hand. "Reeve said you'd be done once they guys here had that, and Tifa wanted to make sure you didn't go back to working on something else before spending time at home first." Cloud explained. Barret gave him a confused look. "I don't get why you had to come yourself." He told him. "How did Marlene put it. You'd be too embarrassed to stay no, if they guy who never used to answer his phone was the one asking you, out of anyone who could be asking." Cloud smirked finding it slightly amusing when Barret puff out his chest and stood up straight, as if he was going to deny it before deflating instead.

"Still that's one damn long drive to make just to ask, when a WRO airship could have dropped this off in a fraction of the time." Barret said carefully tipping out the contents of the box onto the table. "So what is it anyway?" Cloud asked looking at the trio of small black box and wires that fell out. "The last component needed for the computers to run there new equipment I bet." Barret explained, pointing to the WRO trooper. "Go take these to the tech heads and have them start installing them." Barret ordered and the WRO soldier quickly came over put them back in the box and left. "So Reeve said he didn't need my help once they were here right?" Barret asked and Cloud just nodded to confirm it. "I feel sorry for who has to finish off the paperwork here then." Barret said with a huge laugh, and walked around the desk. Slamming a arm down over Cloud's shoulder, Barret lead them from the room. "Lets go get a drink before we head back then." Barret told him as they left.

* * *

It was around an hour later, and a few drinks later. The conversation had mostly been one of Barret talking, explaining about the work he had been doing for Reeve in helping the WRO slowly become more efficient in their endeavours to find oil. Though Cloud spoke little, he listened and was a little more vocal when Barret ask how Tifa, Marlene and Denzel were doing. Just how Barret was doing most of the talking, he was also doing most of the drinking as well. A few beers while Cloud had simply nursed something a little harder. Cloud was just about to finish the last of his drink, and suggest to Barret they should probaby not have anymore if they were going to be driving but as Cloud moved to stand the pocket of his jacket vibrate as his phone rang.

Pulling the phone out and he flipped it open to answer. "Cloud speaking?" he said only to look over to his side and towards Barret as another ring came from the larger man's clothes. Raising an eyebrow Barret went to answer his phone as well. "Ah Cloud lad glad you picked up, have you been through Junon yet?" Cait Sith voice came over the phone in his normal excited voice. "Yes Reeve?" Barret said into his own phone. "Sorry Cait." Cloud said and hung up his phone and reached out to pluck Barret's from his hand. Placing it down on the table in front of them. "You're on speaker Reeve." Cloud told him, Barret looking slightly confused. "You're together. That would explain why Cait Sith seems annoyed. Did you need to hang up on him." Reeve asked sounding slightly disappointed. "I figured if you calling both of us at the same time this was easier." Cloud explained. "What is Reeve?" Barret asked looking over his shoulder across the bar to make sure no one was close enough to eavesdrop. "I assume you are both still in Junon then?" Reeve asked not expecting them to have been a position to use one phone if they had been on the road. "Yes." Cloud stated. "Get to the point Reeve." Barret pushed.

"I wanted to give you a head up of a few things that were happening. Cait went to a meeting at Fort Condor for me and during it, it was attacked by a couple of Deepground troopers. However Yuffie told Cait they had seemingly been transmuted into Materia. I currently in the process of trying to negotiate with Shinra about having their assistance in analyzing samples that Cait brought back with him." Reeve explained and Cloud and Barret looked up at each other from the phone. "You need us to do something?" Cloud asked. "Not exactly as I said this was more of a warning ahead of time incase that changes. I've already told Tifa, and Vincent. I still have to call Cid." Reeve told them. "Well thank you for the head up then man. Is Yuggie there? It might not be a bad idea for her to give us a better description just in case." Barret suggested.

"Not exactly possible. Cait sent her to accompany a couple of the people from the town outside Fort Condor. They apparently know a expert in Materia. It might not be a bad idea, seeing as getting Rufus assistance may take some time. In fact, she will probably be passing through there at some point. It the shortest route to Costal del Sol by taking a boat from there." Reeve revealed and Cloud thought to himself briefly. "Maybe she should wait for her and go with. Stop her getting into trouble." "I'll go. You go home. I've only been away a little time compared to you this time round. I'm sure Tifa won't get to annoyed if I'm a couple days behind you." Cloud countered and Barret sagged in his chair, knowing that Cloud was probably right. "If you going to do so Cloud that's up to you. If you do though can I ask you a favour." Reeve voice came over the phone. Cloud just waited for Reeve to continue rather than answer just to say okay.

"One of the men with Yuffie is supposedly Ex-SOLDIER. I know you weren't a part of them but I assumed you had to work with them more then once before Nibelheim. If you know him, I want to know what you know of him. He came across somewhat paranoid to Cait and I don't want any more surprises." Reeve justified what he was asking. "Got it." Cloud agreed pushing the phone towards Barret for him to put away after saying goodbye to Reeve. "It is never quiet for long is it." Barret said shaking his head, not even finishing the last of his beer as he stood. His mood to drink smashed by the heavy conversation. Heading for the doors Barret held a hand up as a half wave to the barkeep for the service. "Yo Cloud." Barret said stopping at the door and looking back. "If things get crazy. Call for once." Barret told him, and Cloud just gave a slight nod as the old leader of AVALANCHE left.

* * *

Reeve sighed as the phone was hung up and started to look through the contacts to find Cid amongst them. When he was about to call the other man though, there was a knock at his door and a WRO trooper entered. "Sorry to disturb you Commissioner." The man said moving towards the desk, briefly looking down at Cait Sith before looking back up to Reeve. Closing his phone not wanting to seem rude, Reeve looked at the trooper expectantly. "Yes?" Reeve asked. "A couple of the Turks have arrived, asking to see you sir." "Really? That surprising quick it not been long since I had word sent to Rufus asking to meet with him." Reeve shook his head and sighed. "Go get them and see them to the meeting room." Reeve ordered, standing from his desk. Walking around it, he looked down to Cait Sith. "Cait, call Cid for me and fill him on thing that have been happening. Then see if you can track down Nanaki to let him know as well." Reeve instructed moving across the room to collect his jacket and put it on, making sure to look his smartest. "Ah Reeve, will do lad." Cait Sith said, hopping up onto Reeve desk and then leaping over into the large chair that ended up dwarfing him. Running a hand through his hair, and rubbing his tired eyes. Reeve made his way from the office across the hall to the nearby meeting room. Reeve took a seat at the head of the table and waited for the trooper to bring the turks up.

A few minutes later, the WRO trooper returned opening the door and leading another pair in suits into the room. The man Tseng, leader of the turks and Elena one of the more junior members though in truth she had been a part of the group for a few years now. "Tseng. Elena. I am shocked to see you soon, it hasn't been that long since I sent word." Reeve said waving towards the chairs around the table. "We were in the area." Elena said, pulling a seat out and quickly sitting down. "Really whatever for?" Reeve asked. "Elena." Tseng sighed giving the women a stern look, while calmly taking a standing position behind one of the other chairs. "Shinra requested that we come ask directly why you wished to arrange a meeting between the two of you. He knows you have tried to keep the WRO as politically separate from the company as possible." Tseng explained. "While that is true, the WRO doesn't have any expert on staff relating to Materia, but I'm sure that Rufus has managed to keep some on board." Reeve informed Tseng, but the leader of the turks kept a stoic face not revealing one way or the other. "Possibly. Why?" Tseng asked flatly wondering why Reeve was asking about Materia when Materia usage had pretty much fallen off to nothing in a post-mako energy world.

Reeve tried to read Tseng, but couldn't. Leaving him no choice to explain further in a attempt to get the other man to be less curt. "On a recent excursion, Ms. Kisaragi encountered a pair of deepground trooper who had seemingly be turned into a form of living Materia. We have samples from them which we need analyzed. The WRO needs to ascertain if this is a last ditch attempt by lingering deepground forces to augment their combat effectincy, or do we have another mass illness on the horizon like Geostigma. I'm sure you can understand the gravity of this." Reeve explained and noted that even Tseng couldn't keep a complete straight face. Elena on the other hand burst out laughing. "You cannot be serious, if you don't want to tell anyone but the boss directly what this is about Reeve you could just say." Elena said not believing the words.

"Elena, quiet. You're serious" Tseng stated and Reeve nodded. "We will rely the information to Rufus. I am sure if it come from me he will be willing to met. No doubt the two of you will need to talk directly about any conditions relating to access to these samples. Elena we're leaving." Tseng said turning from the chair and moving towards the door. Pulling his phone out as he moved. "Later Reeve." Elena said and waved before quickly pulling herself from her chair to follow Tseng. "Wait. One last thing before you go." Reeve called remember the promise Cait Sith had made on Reeve's behalf. "Tseng. Can you confirm for me that the 1st class SOLDIER known as Genesis Rhapsodos is dead?" Reeve asked directly. Elena turned to look at Reeve and then Tseng with a confused expression. While the revelation about the living Materia troopers had taken Tseng off guard, the expression on Tseng's face showed that Reeve's sudden question had shattered it. Leaving him stunned.


End file.
